Allison Carter
Category:PPC Agents Category:sub-department of Rare Fandoms Category: Featured Agents Allison Carter is a PPC agent in the sub-department of Rare Fandoms. Her speciality is TV Shows of the 80s. To date she has been on 34 missions, which makes her one of the most overworked agents in the PPC. Allison was created by IndeMaat. Agent Profile Appearance Allison is five foot five and a half inches tall. She has short blonde hair and is somewhat of a tomboy. Personality Early history Allison started her career in the PPC in the fandom Voyagers!. On her first mission she did not have a partner, did not have any equipment and, quite frankly, did not have a clue. She confronted the Sue, Cassey, before having gathered a full set of charges (but enough to charge the Sue with). She got off with a reprimand. On her second mission she met her first, and so far only, Gary Stu by the name of Sean Brock. After Allison made another shortcut on her third mission, another confrontation with Cassey, the Flowers thought it prudent to remove her to another fandom and give her a partner. The A-Team Allison was transfered to The A-Team fandom where Tasmin became her partner. In A-Team fandom the agents tackle a wide variety of Mary Sues and other fanfiction mayhem, such as bad slash and glitches. Allison found out that her particular dislikes are slash, Murdock-lusters and loud noises. Noteable missions On their third mission in A-Team Allison and Tasmin encountered a young actress by the name of Robyn Austin that alluded to being a niece Hannibal never knew he had. Though there were enough charges the agents disagreed whether this as a fullblown Sue or just a Borderline Sue. They did charge the Sue and Allison threw her off a building. It is, however, not possible in A-Team fandom to kill someone by throwing them from a great height. This is due to people canonically surviving helicopter crashes and the like. The Sue got away, but was never heard of since. This incident did not improve the relationship between the two agents. Things completely escalated sometime later while on a mission to apprehend a six-year-old Sue of the worst kind. The agents got separated due to a malfunctioning portal. Allison then enlisted the aid of a canon character to take her nearer to the Sue. Later she told this character, Murdock, about the PPC and her purpose in the story. This was enough for Tasmin to charge Allison with being a Mary Sue. Tasmin's attempt to execute her partner was thwarted by Murdock, only proving Tasmin's theory that her partner was a Sue. With the aid of both Murdock and Hannibal the Sue was eventually caught and charged. Allison was sent Upstairs to face the concequences of her 'gross misconduct as an agent'. Beyond the A-Team In the sub-department of Rare Fandoms it is not uncommon for agents to often switch fandoms as the fandoms are rare so is the occurence of Suefic in them. As such, Allison has also faced missions in MacGyver, M*A*S*H and Stargate Atlantis. Though A-Team is her favorite fandom to work in, Allison is pleased that there are no Sues left there to hunt. Recently, she and partner Tasmin have been recruited to patrol the fandom of Stargate Atlantis. Partners Tasmin Tasmin Haynes became Allison's partner when the latter was transfered to the fandom of the A-Team. Though there is no written history of any missions Tasmin has been on previously, she seems to be the more experienced agent of the two. A situation both agents seem to accept. As all partnerships this one got of to a rocky start and had plenty of downs along the way. A particular highlight in their relationship is the day Tasmin charged Allison with being a Mary Sue. Allison managed to prove she wasn't a Sue, and since then the agents have developed a grudging respect for each other. Steve For a brief period of time Allison has been assigned to the fandom of MacGyver where she was partnered with Steve Holmes. Agent Timeline * Early 2006 - Recruited to the PPC. * April 2006 - Transfered to A-Team fandom and partnered with Tasmin. * September 2006 - Sent on punitive mission into Hogan's Heroes. * Late 2006 to early 2007 - Briefly partnered with Steve. * Early 2008 - Permanent transfer to Stargate Atlantis fandom. Mission logs Allison's missions can be found on Fanfiction.net, livejournal and a personal website. The most complete overview is offered on the website which also offers MSTings Allison and Steve have done. IndeMaat's personal website